


A Night Off With the Devil

by schizonephilim



Series: Redemption for the Fallen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A break sounds good to Lucifer too, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Kyra is a hunter, Kyra needs a fucking break, Language, Lucifer (Supernatural)-centric, Mind Games, Nick is the vessel, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 05, Seduction, Seductive Lucifer, Sleeping with the enemy, So she takes one anyway, Virgin Lucifer (Supernatural), season 5 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: A hunter and an angel cross paths in a bar, but neither is in the mood to deal with the Apocalypse tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I first started posting this on Tumblr, but decided to add it here so more people could read it. The series itself is a work in progress, but the first 6 stories are finished to date!
> 
> This is set during 5:08 "Changing Channels," during the time that Sam and Dean are in TV Land.

     As Lucifer glanced around the grungy, smoke-filled room from his seat at the bar, he couldn’t help but feel a vindictive sense that he’d been right about humans all along.  Dull, horny, stupid hairless apes, the lot of them.  Sure, he could’ve chosen a more secluded place to stay for the evening, but there was something about the idea of hiding in plain sight that amused him.

     Maybe they weren’t all quite so dull, though.  The woman sitting in the corner of the room kept shooting glances at him, but there was nothing in her body language that indicated attraction.  Actually, she seemed to be…unsettled?  Annoyed?

     Even though she blended into the shadowy corner, she stuck out like a sore thumb.  The only skin she exposed was her face and neck; everything else was covered by clothing, and she kept her gloves on even while sipping on her drink.  It was odd, especially considering it was the middle of summer.  Her dark brown hair was cut to her shoulders, and her hazel eyes held more weight than a woman her age should carry.  It only took a deeper look to see the weapons she carried and he realized she was a hunter.

     Hunters were nothing to him.  He probably would’ve left it alone if he hadn’t noticed the unusual flicker inside her soul.  It was brighter than it should’ve been, but he didn’t quite have words for it.  No other human he’d seen had a soul like that, and it intrigued him.  There had been so few novelties in the Cage, and he wasn’t about to pass this one up.

     Picking up his drink, he made his way over and sat down across the table from her, taking in her subtle shift in posture that indicated her alertness.  Her eyes were hard, but there was a slight glint of mischief that surprised him.

     “Whatever you’re selling,  _angel_ , I’m not buying,” she said flatly, catching him off guard.  Instantly, his original idea—pretending to be human—went out the window.

     “What makes you think I’m selling anything?” he asked lightly.  A casual tone seemed to be the best approach with this one, and he was right.

     “Aren’t y’all always?”  She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she continued.  “Look, I’ve had it with all the shit going on.  The Apocalypse, Lucifer, Michael, Heaven, Hell, destiny, fate, all of it.  All I’m asking for is  _ **one**_ night off; I’ll go back to dealing with the end of the world tomorrow.”

     A small smirk crossed his face.  He had to give her credit; she was much bolder than he expected.  When he’d visited Sam in his dreams, Sam had been terrified of him, but she acted as if he were a mere inconvenience.  Sure, she had no idea  _which_  angel he was, but it was still respectable.  It took a lot of bravery, at least.

     “What would you say if I told you that I wanted a night off, too?”

     Her eyebrows arched at his words.  “You serious?”

     “As a heart attack.”

     “And you’re proposing that we spend this night off together?”

     “Why not?”

     She snorted.  “Thought your kind despised us mud monkeys.”

     “You’re different.”

     “And how is that, exactly?” she retorted, a slight edge to her voice.  Boy, she wasn’t gonna make this easy.  She was too intelligent for simple flattery or charm to work.

     “You have a spark.  Very small, very bright, inside your soul.  I’ve never seen that in a human before,” he said, watching her reaction.  “It’s not often I’m intrigued by your kind, but there’s a first time for everything.”

     She was silent for a long moment.  Her expression was intense as she stared at him, weighing his words.  He sensed his words had struck a chord with her—that she knew she was different, but perhaps didn’t know the cause.  Or maybe she was intrigued at the idea of picking an angel’s brain for a night.  Sure, he could’ve just looked inside her mind, but the suspense of  _not_  knowing was kind of exciting.

     “If we do this, we need to agree on some ground rules,” she declared, taking a sip of her drink.  Her words made him smile.

     “Name your terms.”

     “Regardless of what side we’re on, we both walk away alive.  No hunting down or harming the other in any way for anything that’s discussed tonight.”

     So she wasn’t stupid after all.  Covering her bases so he didn’t stab her in the back as soon as they decided to part ways; smart girl.  It sounded harmless enough, so he nodded.  “Go on.”

     “No questions about our friends or allies.”  She seemed to realize something and amended, “Questions about past events are acceptable, but nothing recent.  No locations, no plans, nothing.  Got it?”

     Interesting.  Was she friends with the Winchesters?  He toyed with the idea of ignoring the deal and using her as bait, but if there was one thing he’d learned from his eons in the Cage, it was patience.  Sam would say yes to him eventually.

     “Acceptable.  Next?”

     “Anything else, we have to answer as completely and honestly as possible.  If you don’t know the answer, it’s okay to say that you don’t know.”

     Oh, this was getting better and better.  “Anything else?”

     She met his gaze, her hazel eyes piercing.  “You’re higher up in the ranks.”

     It wasn’t a question.  He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  “What makes you think that?”

     A smirk crossed her face as she sipped her drink.  “Grunts don’t get the luxury of a night off.”  Well, he couldn’t blame her for common sense.  “So I’m guessing anonymity is the deal for the evening, since I’m sure you have a reputation to uphold.  Can’t be slumming around with the humans, right?”

     “Quite.”  He was cackling with delight inside.  This was  _perfect_ —an evening with one of the Winchesters’ friends?  Full disclosure?  The arousing blend of sharp intelligence, fierce independence, and edge of danger that she embodied was impossible to ignore.

     “Well then,” she leaned forward slightly, a teasing smile on her face.  “Who are you wearing?”

     A mild chuckle escaped him.  “A very nice widower named Nick.”

     “So for tonight, you’re Nick.”

     He reached his hand across the table.  “So what’s your name?”

     Her eyes narrowed slightly.  “Will you abide by my terms?”

     Smart girl.  She noticed he hadn’t actually _agreed_ to anything.  “I promise, I’ll abide to your terms.”

     The smile that crossed her face was almost…devilish.  She reached across the table and shook his hand, her eyes boring into his.  “I’m Kyra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to a mutual understanding for the night, Kyra ends up revealing something about herself that inspires Lucifer to offer her a gift. Will she take it? The game just got a lot more interesting…

     “So, Kyra, ladies first.  First question?” Lucifer asked, his hands idly playing with his beer bottle.

     “Which team are you playing for; Hell’s Angels or the God Squad?”

     He tilted his head slightly, a faint smile tugging at his lips from her choice of words.  “Does it matter?”

     She held her hands up, showing her innocence.  “Tonight’s a truce, Nick…just keeps me from being blindsided by the facts if it ever comes up later.”

     “Fair enough,” he agreed.  “Team Hell.”

     To his surprise, Kyra didn’t flinch at his answer.  In fact, she seemed just as relaxed as when he first approached her; alert, but not alarmed in any way.  She just shrugged and took another drink.  “No points for taste.”

     “And you’re batting for the God Squad, I assume?”  His tone was heavy with sarcasm and disdain, but she merely shook her head.

     “Nope.  Team Free Will,” she declared as she set her drink down.

     “Haven’t heard of that one,” he said, making her smile.

     “We’re a new team.  We say fuck the Apocalypse.  If Lucifer and Michael wanna have their celebrity death match, fine, but they can take it outside.  Hell, they have the entire universe to slug it out in; they don’t need Earth.  God knows we humans have enough problems  _without_  the end of the world.”

     It was hard to tell if she was blaspheming or serious.  In the interest of keeping the tenuous peace intact, he chose to let it slide.

     “My turn.  How did you know I was an angel?”

     For some reason, the question made her roll her eyes.  “I have eyes, you know.  I can  _see_  you.”

     He choked on his drink at her words, making her chuckle at his reaction.  Once the burn of liquid in his airway had eased, he glared at her.  “Explain.”

     “I can see all the non-humans’ true faces.  It’s like seeing two pictures overlapping.  Doesn’t matter how well they can act human; I still know.”

     Wow.  That was…unexpected.  It was one thing for a human to be able to perceive an angel’s true appearance outside a vessel—no small feat, to be certain—but to see them  _inside_  their vessels?  That ability was unheard of.

     “And what do you see when you look at me?”

     The question made her pause.  Choosing her words, maybe?  “I can see that you’re stronger than other angels I’ve met.  Your Grace is brighter, your wings are larger and thicker,” she trailed off, ignoring his dirty smirk at his imagined innuendo.  “Beautiful.”

     Her last word was so quiet, so awestruck, so  _reverent_ , that he almost didn’t hear it over the noises in the bar.  It was enough to send an excited tingle through his Grace.  Call her what you wanted, but she wasn’t lying.  It was the first chink in the armor, one he planned to ease into.

     “What else can you do?”  Hell, now he really  _was_  curious.

     “I know a lie when I hear it.”  Hmm…he’d have to test that one out.  “And I can read a person or object through touch.  Their life story, all in a second.”

     So  _that_  was why she covered so much skin?  Really, it was a shame.  It was a bit harder to tell, but it looked like she had the kind of figure most women would kill for.

     “Are you able to control it?” he asked politely.

     “To an extent,” she replied casually.  “It takes more concentration to block it out for extended periods of time, so preventing contact with my skin is easier.”

     “What if you could have a break from that, too?” he asked, a sudden inspiration coming to him.  She gave him a curious look.  “It’s our night off, right?  What better way to relax than to not  _have_  to block out what you don’t wanna see?”

     “You could do that?” she asked, a hint of surprise coloring her voice.  At his nod, her eyes narrowed slightly.  “What’s the catch?”

     “No catch.”  There it was, his first lie of the evening.  And she knew it, too; there was no doubt in the look she shot him.  Her face practically _screamed_ that he was full of shit.  “Okay, you got me.  I’m curious about you, like I said.  It’s like giving a child a toy; the excitement of seeing what they do with it.”

     “Uh-huh,” she deadpanned, clearly skeptical.  “How does that give you anything you want?”

     “I want to see what you’re like relaxed.  You’re so tense from keeping everything blocked, and you don’t even realize it.”

     It wasn’t quite the whole truth, but it  _was_  true.  Really, he was starting to imagine some truly  _ **delicious**_  possibilities, and those thoughts excited him much more than he expected.  Getting her relaxed was just the beginning.

     “And I wouldn’t owe you anything?” she asked, her doubtful tone starting to give way to curiosity.

     “Absolutely nothing beyond our current arrangement,” he confirmed.

     “And this would only be temporary?”  He smiled; oh yes, she knew to ask the right questions.

     “I’ll be generous.  How does twenty-four hours sound to you?”

     Her eyebrows rose slightly.  “That  _is_  generous,” she admitted.  A moment later, her eyes narrowed.  “I’ll keep my vision and lie detector, though.  Can’t be too careless.”

     “Of course.”  He reached across the table, his fingers paused tantalizingly a few inches from her forehead.  “Will you accept this gift?”

     A strange tension crackled between them as her piercing gaze met his again.  It wasn’t quite a battle of wills, or even wits.  No, this was a game, a thrilling, intricate dance of intellect.  He didn’t have to look into her mind to know her thought process.  She was still skeptical of his offer—she was far too intelligent to not suspect he had his own agenda—yet it was such a scintillating idea, to enjoy simple pleasures like touching and being touched.  Bad idea?  Probably.  Tempting?  Absolutely.

     “I accept.”  The softly spoken words brought a smile to his lips as he caressed her temple and pressed his thumb to her forehead in one smooth motion, blocking the supernatural flow from her touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kyra tests the gift Lucifer granted her, he decides to manipulate the game in his favor.

     Kyra blinked in surprise at the brief, gentle touch; Lucifer was already pulling his hand back.  “That’s it?”

     “That’s it,” he confirmed.  “Go ahead, try it out.”

     Hesitantly, she pulled off one of her gloves and placed her hand on the table.  Her eyes widened after a moment; a pure, unadulterated,  _joyous_  grin spread across her face that he couldn’t help but smile at.  Oh yes…the ecstatic relief radiating from Kyra only fed those wonderful images in his mind.  Just a small nudge in the right direction.

     “Holy hell—thank you, Nick!” she breathed out, her sincerity and gratitude giving warmth to her words.

     “My pleasure,” he said lightly, his smile turning into an amused smirk as she pulled off her other glove and stripped off her jacket and flannel shirt.  For a moment, he indulged himself, drinking in the sight; she was left in a red tank top and a pair of well-worn jeans that hugged her slim frame and subtle curves.  Her bare skin was pale, creamy; an anti-possession tattoo peeked out of the top of her shirt where it was located on her left breast, just above her heart.

     His sins—the reasons claimed by his brothers, at least—had been disobedience and pride, but he could also see the appeal of lust.  He _was_ the devil, after all.  Why shouldn’t he indulge himself?  After all, red always _had_ been his favorite color…

     “I believe it’s your turn,” he reminded her quietly.  Without the tension she unconsciously carried, she was practically glowing with contentment.  Mentally, he inspected his vessel and made a minor tweak to his pheromone output, then leaned back in his seat to enjoy his work.

     Ah, but she wasn’t that easy to manipulate.  There was the  _tiniest_  change in her eyes, her body language, that told him she was being affected, but she must’ve possessed the resolve of a saint.  She lounged back in her seat, looked him right in the eye, and smiled.

     “Tell me about the Fall.”

     Okay,  _that_  was unexpected.  “Surely you know the story already.”

     “Reading the lore is one thing.  It’s a whole other ball game to hear an eyewitness account, especially from the side that was condemned.”

     Well, she had a point there.  None of the accounts cited the reasons for his rebellion.  He couldn’t help but smile as he realized what she was doing.   _This_  was her weakness?  Learning new things, interesting conversations, verbal chess matches;  _this_  was what got her aroused?  Yes, he could see it now that he knew what to look for.  The slight increase in heart rate, her pupils slightly more dilated than they were earlier, the tension in her thighs…oh,  _ **Dad yes**_ , he could have such fun with her…

     “Okay, but you’ll have to ask more specific questions than that.”  Kyra seemed to take that as a challenge, and she sat up slightly as she finished her drink and waved the server down for another round.

    “Why was Lucifer cast out?  I was never really able to find a reason given.”  As the server walked over and set her drink down, he remained silent.   _This_  was why she said questions about the past were acceptable, but it was territory that he could easily navigate.

     “It was because of you,” he told her once they were alone again.

     “Humans?”  He nodded.  “How so?”

     “Everything in Creation was perfect until Dad created you.  Primitive, smelly, violent, lustful, greedy, stupid hairless apes.  Then He decreed that all the angels were to love these filthy creatures as much as we loved Him.  And Lucifer refused to bow down.  He tolerated them before because he loved all his Father’s creations, but it was beyond him to bestow so much love to such unworthy creatures.  That’s what really started the war in Heaven, why Lucifer was cast into the Pit.”

     It felt odd to refer to himself in the third person.  Still, this game was too fun to end it prematurely with such a careless slip.  Kyra was more intelligent, more perceptive, than most humans.  Even if she didn’t know who he was, she had to  _suspect_ …and yet, she  _chose_  to accept his company.

     “In a way, I guess you can’t really blame him for that,” Kyra said thoughtfully.  “By nature, humans are deeply flawed.”

     All Lucifer could do was stare in stunned silence.  Never, since humans had tainted the universe with their existence, had he imagined that one of them could actually _sympathize_ with his feelings about humanity during that dark time.  If it hadn’t been for the fact he could hear honesty in her voice, he might’ve accused her of lying to get into his good graces.

     “Still, I think he had a somewhat more pessimistic view about humanity.”  And  _there_  was the humanity talking.  “Granted, no human is perfect, and a lot of us are downright evil, but he hasn’t seen some of the better sides of people that I have.  The people that choose to help each other without any thought of reward, the kindness some people give freely, the way people support each other when tragedy strikes.  Yes, there’s always some people who’ll make a bad situation worse, and there’s plenty of predators.  But, that’s the thing about us humans; we come in all varieties.”

     “Interesting assessment.”  It did nothing to change his opinion of humanity, but it  _was_  a refreshing change to hear a realistic critique.  “But it’s my turn.”

     “Ask away.”  Already, her drink was halfway gone, and she was noticeably more relaxed.  He smiled to himself as he refilled her bottle by an inch; she didn’t seem to notice.  Ah, it was  _finally_  starting.  Her inhibitions were getting loosened, and the alcohol mixed with the extra pheromones was starting to work wonders on Kyra’s resolve and libido.  Time for the juicy questions to begin.

     “I’m picking up a virgin vibe from you.  Are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Lucifer continue their game, and the questions start to dig into past memories…for both of them.

      _“I’m picking up a virgin vibe from you.  Are you?”_

     The question made Kyra blush slightly even as she chuckled.  “And why would my sexual activity, or lack of it, be something you’re interested in?”

     “Why wouldn’t it?” Lucifer countered lightly.  “You’re in your, what, mid to late twenties?  You’re smart, you’re attractive.  It doesn’t make sense that you’d be a virgin after all this time.  So, I repeat my question:  are you?”

     She took a long swig of her drink and grinned at him.  “That, Nick, is an  _excellent_  question, with a somewhat complicated answer.”

     His lips turned up in a smirk.  “How does a yes or no question have a complicated answer?”

     She paused to stretch, seemingly savoring the feeling.  “I had a husband and two kids before I became a hunter, so have I ever had sex?  Yes.  But, I also died about a year ago, and the angels resurrected me at the same time they saved Dean from Hell.  Dean’s got a theory that since our bodies were restored to perfect condition, our virginities were restored also.  So, have I had sex since I was resurrected?  No.”

     Well, that explained it.  He’d come back to that later, once he’d gotten her a bit more enthralled.  “I’m assuming you became a hunter because your family was killed by a monster?”

     The expression on her face wasn’t quite sour; more like aching sadness mixed with a little regret.  “You assume correctly.”

     Okay, touchy subject.  Still, he was familiar with persuasion, and he had no shame in using it against Kyra.  “What happened?” he asked gently.

     Her stare was focused on her drink.  “My husband was bitten by a werewolf.  When he turned, he fed on our kids and came after me.  Dean was there with me, but…I put him down myself.”  She polished off her drink and gave him a grin that was only slightly forced.  “I chose the hunter life that night.  Never looked back.”

     His favorite flavor of pain had always been emotional trauma; such an  _exquisite_  well needed to be treasured, savored.

     “My turn.”  She flagged down the server and got another drink, the reservoir already buried once more.  Still, the teasing smile on her lips made up for it.  “I heard somewhere that Gabriel came up with the platypus.  Is that true?”

     A laugh—a  _genuine laugh_ —escaped him at the memory dredged up by the question.  “Gabriel was so proud of himself.”  He smiled in remembrance.  “The younger angels were all so confused; it was just so  _odd_.  They were too terrified to say anything bad about it, though.”

     A strange smile graced Kyra’s lips at his description; sentimental, yet there was something akin to camaraderie in it.  “What was it like in Heaven?  Before humans were created, I mean?”

     The quiet, soothing tone of her voice helped to ease him further into the memories of better times long ago.  “It was…perfect.  No fighting, no strife.  We all loved each other without question.  Father loved us most of all, and that was all we could ever want or need.”

     Shaking himself from the memory, he focused on Kyra again.  She was still maintaining that incredible control, but maybe it was time to shake her resolve a bit more.  With that in mind, he moved his chair around the table so he was sitting beside her.  Not too close—he didn’t want those hunter instincts to kick in—but enough to make the conversation more intimate, and let her soak in the pheromones at a closer range.  Ah, she was leaning toward him now, seemingly without realizing it.  Just a slight refill of her drink now, and—

     The shrill ringing of a phone suddenly sounded, shaking Kyra out of her trance.  Lucifer kept his face passive as she fished her phone from her jacket pocket, scowling and cursing under her breath, but he was just as annoyed as she seemed to be.

     “I gotta take this, excuse me,” she said as she jumped up and walked off, answering the phone as she went.  “This is Kyra.”

     Still annoyed at being interrupted at such a significant moment, he decided to eavesdrop from across the room.  “Kyra, it’s Bobby.  We got a big problem.”

     “What’s up?”  Her tone was suddenly sober, all traces of Lucifer’s handiwork removed.  Damn.

     “The boys have been missing for a week, and Cas disappeared when he went looking for them.”  A brief pause.  “You at a bar?”

     “Yeah, I didn’t have shit to do, so I got some drinks,” she said.  “I can hit the road in the morning, but I’m not going anywhere like this.”

     Oh, she was good.  Weaving truth and omissions together to create the perfect cover story,  _ **demanding**_  the freedom to continue their evening in such a way as to avoid suspicion or further interruptions.  “Okay, go sleep it off and call me in the morning.”

     “Will do, Uncle Bobby.”  Uncle?  Interesting.  She hung up the phone and made her way back over.  As she took her seat—scooting the chair a little closer to Lucifer—her body language changed once more.  They shared a smile, but he was fighting the urge to grin smugly; it was like the switch had flipped again, like they’d never been interrupted.

     “Sorry about that.  Hunter stuff,” she said simply.  She took a long pull from her drink and met his gaze again.

     “Now…where were we?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game between Kyra and Lucifer is rapidly intensifying. Will another interruption be enough to make Kyra walk away, or will Lucifer be able to get her alone?

      _“Now…where were we?”_

     Those simple words falling from Kyra’s lips sent a shiver of anticipation through Lucifer.  Oh, this was even more beautiful than he expected.  The first shimmer of lust was beginning to show in her eyes; her skin was practically  _ **begging**_  to be touched, yet she controlled those desires with seemingly no effort.  Well, if it were that easy, it wouldn’t be fun.

     “I believe it was my turn to ask a question.”  His voice had turned low, seductive, as his fingers skimmed her forearm in a slow, feather light touch.

     Seeing the faint shiver of pleasure that she tried to repress at his touch had an arousing effect on his vessel.  Suddenly, his jeans were uncomfortably tight, his cock hardening at how  _beautifully_  she responded to his touch.

     “What do you wanna know?”  Her voice was husky, almost a purr.

     “When was the last time you had sex?”

     This time, she didn’t show any embarrassment at the question.  “About…seven years ago?  With my husband.”

     “Why so long?”

     “At first, I was grieving, so I had no interest in sex.  By the time I actually wanted to again, my abilities had kicked in.  I had to learn the hard way that sex was out of the question.”

     “Because you saw everything about your partner?”

     Her lips twisted in a wry smile.  “Turned out that if I was into it enough, my partner would start seeing parts of  _my_  life.  Trust me, it’s a mood killer.”

     The tiniest hint of resentment her tone carried spoke worlds to Lucifer about her feelings on that.  In her line of work, her abilities were probably immensely helpful, probably saving her life a lot, but they also robbed her of a lot of simple pleasures.  He could  _taste_  the way her temporary freedom had affected her.

     Just then, a man came staggering over with a drink in his hand.  Completely ignoring Lucifer, he leered down at Kyra.  “Hey baby, why don’t you ditch this loser and come take a ride with me?”

     “How about you go fuck yourself?” she snapped before the archangel could react.  The fire in her eyes as she glared at the rude stranger made Lucifer hesitate; this could be entertaining.

     “Aw baby, don’t be like that,” the guy crooned, grabbing her arm.

     In a flash, she jumped up and twisted his arm behind his back, slamming his face into the table and pinning him there, sending their drinks flying.  The sudden pain brought a scream from the man, making the other patrons stare in alarm as the music suddenly cut off.

     “First off, it’s rude to interrupt other people’s conversations,” she said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  The man was grunting in pain and struggling to break free, but she held firm.

     “Second, when a woman tells you to go fuck yourself, walk the fuck away because she doesn’t want your drunk ass.”

     Her eyes burned with anger as she tightened her grip, her teeth bared in a snarl.  “Now, if you  _ **ever**_  touch me without my permission again, I’ll break every bone in your fucking hand.  Do you understand?”

     “Y-y-yes ma’am,” he stammered.  A few of the other patrons were snickering at the idiot’s instant karma, but the bartender and a few others were giving them the stink eye.

     “What do you say now?”

     “I’m sorry!” he screeched.

     “Good boy.  Now, take my advice; go home and sleep it off.”  With that, she let him go, watching him scramble away with a mix of disgust and something else on her face.

     When she turned back to Lucifer, he realized what that other expression was:  arousal.  Fuck, it was a gorgeous sight, and so damn  _sexy_  that she enjoyed humiliating the idiot.  It took everything he had to keep his composure as she idly picked up her discarded clothing.

     “Leaving so soon?” he asked as he stood up, hiding his boner with a touch of Grace.  Surely two tiny interruptions weren’t enough to derail all his work, were they?

     “That little show wore out our welcome,” she said simply.  When she stood up straight and looked at him again, he had to clench his teeth to keep from screaming with glee.  The lust, the glint of mischief, the iron-clad control, the excitement in her eyes and her smile was unmistakable.  “But the night’s still young.  What do you say we get out of here and continue this elsewhere?”

     “You read my mind.”  He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he followed her outside.  Maybe there were perks to humans after all, or at least her.  Knowing what side of the Apocalypse he was on, she didn’t seem to care that she was fraternizing with the enemy.  In fact, she seemed to be enjoying their game as much as he was, and it  _was_  a game.  Sure, he could’ve broken the rules at any point, or simply taken both of them away somewhere and forced himself on her, but it was so much more satisfying like this; the easy yet charged conversation, the seduction, the anticipation.

     It wasn’t until they reached her car that she turned to face him.  “So, where should we go?”

     He took a quick peek inside her mind, smiling when he found a nice setting for his purposes that existed purely in her mind.  Easy enough to fabricate.  “I have somewhere in mind, but you’d have to come with me.”

     She tilted her head slightly, the smile still in place.  “Will you return me to my car once the evening is over?”

     “Of course.”  He held his hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation.  Instantly, they appeared in a large, spacious room.  The decorations were tasteful, elegant, but not overtly luxurious.  A fireplace crackled along one wall, with a large bed in the middle of the room and mirrors along the opposite wall.  Candles were lit around the room, giving a warm, sensual addition to the atmosphere.  Other than the bed, there was no other place to sit.

     “Tasteful,” Kyra commented, easily setting her jacket on a nearby table and sitting down on the bed.  He smiled at her as he sat down beside her.

     “Would you like another drink?”  The erection he’d been sporting was starting to throb, but he needed to break her inhibitions down just a little more.

     “Yes, please.”  He snapped up another drink identical to what she’d been ordering at the bar and kept smiling as she drank deeply from the bottle.

     “Since you’re so interested in my sex life, it’s only fair that I ask about yours.”  She leaned a bit closer and gave a sensual smile.  “Have  _you_  ever had sex?  Or does the thought of doing something so human offend your angelic sensibilities?”

     A chuckle escaped him as he casually touched her arm again, enjoying the shiver of longing that ran through her.  “The thought of sex doesn’t offend me.”

     “You didn’t answer the question,” she pointed out.  Damn, this was too exciting.

     “Contrary to popular opinion, sexual deviance isn’t something I’ve ever dabbled in.  Lies, corruption, evil deeds, sure…but not sexuality.”

     Her eyebrows lifted in surprise; clearly, it wasn’t the answer she expected.  However, the idea that he was a virgin seemed to have ramped up her excitement to a whole new level.  Her skin buzzed with a current of anticipation that he could almost taste, sending the throbbing in his cock to painful levels of aching need.  It wouldn’t be long now…the lust radiating from her was more prominent than ever.

     “So you’re…untouched.”

     “So are you,” he reminded her, easing himself nearer.  “But it’s so much worse for you.  You  _remember_  what it was like, but you’ve been forced to abstain, to hold back so firmly because of your abilities…but tonight, the window is open.”

     They were so close, the energy between them undeniably erotic; it was so easy to lean in.  His voice was low, seductive as he whispered in her ear, “We both want this.  Why should we deny ourselves any longer?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides to drop the pretense and make a play for Kyra. Will Kyra act on her desires, or walk away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, so if you don't wanna read it, go ahead and skip this chapter.

      _“We both want this.  Why should we deny ourselves any longer?”_

     A shudder of desire ran through Kyra at Lucifer’s lustful whisper; it was so hard to hold back when he could feel her arousal, but some instinct kept him in place.  Maybe it was her Dad-like willpower, or maybe it was just a lingering hesitation from dealing with her abilities for so long that restrained her now.

     Her breathing was suddenly heavier with those words, her heart racing in her chest.  He could feel her inhibitions deteriorating…just the slightest nudge, and those walls would collapse.  Being so close to getting what he wanted was affecting him, too; his breathing was rougher, the heart inside his vessel beating frantically.

     “Any way you want it, Kyra,” he breathed out, his lips brushing against her ear.  “Just tell me how you want me.”

     This was it…her head moved by a fraction, and he felt her nose brush his earlobe.  “I want it slow.”

 _ **Yes!**_   Hearing those words from her sent a thrill of triumph through him.  His hand came up to cradle her face as he snapped away her drink, freeing her hands.  In the next moment, it was all he could do to stifle a groan of satisfaction as her right hand crept into the scruff at the back of his neck.  Just the slightest turn of their heads, and his cool lips brushed against hers before claiming them.

     The kiss was slow, smoldering, promising more.  Her lips were hot against his as she responded in kind, the lust radiating from her making him ache in need.  Slowly, he put his free arm around her waist, then pulled her into his lap where she was straddling him, never breaking the kiss.  He felt her hands move to his chest, exploring the muscles there, before they moved to his shoulders, gently pushing the unbuttoned shirt down his arms and off completely, discarding it on the floor.

     Oh fuck, this was better than he imagined it would be.  His hands free once more, he grabbed her hips and squeezed gently, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt.  Kyra moaned lightly into his mouth—hell, how was he supposed to keep this slow when everything she did was driving him this crazy?!  Gripping the hem of her tank top, he started pulling up, breaking the kiss just long enough to remove it.  It wasn’t enough, and when she started to pull his t-shirt off, he yanked it off and let it join hers on the floor.

 _ **Father**_ , the feel of her bare skin on his was sending him into a frenzy!  At that point, he felt no separation between himself and his vessel.  It wasn’t just a vessel, it was  _him_ , and his senses were on fire with desire and need.

     It was as natural as breathing to lay Kyra down on the bed beneath him.  Her arms pulled him closer hungrily, her legs wrapped around his waist.  Damn, he could feel the heat from her core even through their clothes, grinding against his cock.  They had to go; he unfastened his jeans and slid out of them, removing his boxers as well.  The relief of his erection being freed was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough, not with the anticipation burning through his veins.

     His arms tightened around her as he rolled over, switching positions with her so she was straddling him again.  The fire in her lips was intoxicating, but he needed more, and he could almost taste her desire for him.  After all that foreplay, he wasn’t about to disappoint; his hands found the waistband of her jeans and slowly peeled them and her panties off, leaving her in just her bra.  It only took a thought for that to vanish as well.

     For a moment, he broke off the kiss and took in the sight; by Heaven, she was beautiful!  Her slim body was all lean muscle and soft skin, her breasts small but firm, that spark in her soul that had drawn him to her blazing fiercely.  It was like Father made her just for him, and regardless how he felt about  _Him_ , this was one gift he wasn’t going to cast aside.

     Her hazel eyes were burning into his, the lust tempered by a silent question, his throbbing length lined up with her slick entrance.  The  _need_  was driving him out of his mind, but he resisted the urge to thrust himself into that welcome heat.  He’d led her this far down, but he wanted  _her_  to choose the sin, the sweet corruption he offered.

     A moment later, he wasn’t disappointed.  Slowly, she lowered herself onto his throbbing cock, an inch at a time, biting her lip in pleasure.  Nick’s size was generous, and it took a few minutes before she worked herself down all the way, taking him in fully.

     A groan of pleasure escaped both of them at that moment; the hot, tight wetness engulfing his dick was making his head spin.  Her lips found his again, and he reveled in the slow, teasing dance of her tongue, moaning into her mouth as she started to move.

     The slow, deep strokes she rode him with were so sinfully  _delicious_.  His hips started moving as well, matching her pace, his strong arms pinning her close to his body while his lips explored every inch of skin he could reach.

     Her pace was  _torture_!  A hunger was building in them, but he could feel it consuming her.  Tiny twitches of her inner muscles, her hips stuttering after an especially satisfying thrust, the intensity building in her kiss, the way she rolled her hips to grind her clit against his pelvic bone with every thrust…she was getting close to her orgasm, and he wanted to feel her come undone around him,  _because_  of him.

     When his mouth found her breasts, the way she groaned spurred him on.  His tongue teased her nipples, the extra stimulation doing absolutely  ** _lecherous_**  things to the way her pussy was suddenly wetter than ever and squeezing him even more.

     “That’s it, Kyra,” he whispered into her skin, his tongue still toying with her nipples.  “Let go…cum for me.”

     A few thrusts later, her nails were digging into his skin, and she was screaming in ecstasy as her walls convulsed around his cock.  He rode out her orgasm, but  _ **fuck**_ , it felt so damn  _ **good**_  that he almost finished with her, but he didn’t want that.  No, he wanted to make this last as long as he could stand this sweet torture.

     She came down from her high, but she clearly wasn’t finished with him yet.  Grabbing his hair, she pulled back enough for him to see the devilish grin on her face as she rode him for another stroke, then stopped when he was all the way inside her.  And—oh  _ **fuck**_!  The way she rolled her hips, somehow making it feel like he’d gone even deeper…yes, that move had to be from experience.

     A growl rose in his throat as he flipped her over, pinning her underneath him and attacking her mouth with his.  Every part of her was burning with delicious heat, burning for him, and the heat was driving him mad.  He started thrusting into her again in long, deep strokes, savoring the wet heat on his cock and how impossibly tighter she was now that he’d brought her to orgasm once.  Her hips moved perfectly with his, taking him as deep as possible, her legs wrapped around his waist.

     Fuck, he wasn’t gonna last much longer.  He could feel a second orgasm rising quickly in her, and he wanted to feel it again.  One hand grabbed her hip while the other tangled in her hair; he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, grinding against her clit with each stroke.  His lips made a trail down her neck, sucking at the hollow above her collarbone, marking her as his.

     “Nick, please,” she begged…oh, she was  _desperate_  for release, but so was he.  His thrusts turned harder, more erratic, drawing cries of pleasure from her.

     “Almost,” he groaned in her ear.  “One more time…cum for me.”

     It was like she’d been waiting for him to ask; immediately, he felt her walls tighten around his cock again, heard her cry out in ecstasy as her nails clawed his back.  This time, he didn’t try to hold back as the waves of pleasure engulfed him—he released deep inside her, gasping her name as her muscles clenched around him, milking every last drop from him.

     It took a few moments for him to recover enough to be able to move again—holy fuck, that was amazing!  Her lips found his once more, and he groaned into her mouth as he pulled out and settled himself beside her.

     A giggle suddenly escaped her.  “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

     “You and me both,” he agreed, chuckling.  He hadn’t felt this relaxed in  _eons_ ; he could definitely get used to this.  “Now I finally see what the big deal is.”

     “You gotta admit,” he heard the knowing grin in her voice, “humanity does have its perks.”

     He thought about it for a moment and chuckled to himself.  If it had been anyone else, he probably never would’ve bothered to pursue them.  That spark…he still couldn’t figure out what it was, but it felt so familiar, like he  _should_  recognize it.

     “Maybe we should take nights off like this more often,” he suggested, one of his hands idly coming up to tease her still-hard nipples.

     She grinned, biting her lip in pleasure from the attention.  “Our friends would shit bricks if they found out.  Sleeping with the enemy and all that.”

     “Do you really care?”

     She laughed and gave him a look full of mischief.  “Would you really keep it a secret?”

     The question made him scoff.  “I have a reputation to protect, remember?”

     Hazel eyes pierced his blue ones, weighing his words.  Finally, a wry smile crossed her face.  “I wouldn’t mind another night like this.  Just remind me not to get too comfortable with you.”

     He pulled his hand back.  “ _Ow_.  Harsh.”

     “No, just realistic.  Think about it, Nick.  If we ran into each other in a fight, and I was standing between you and what you wanted, you’d kill me in a heartbeat.”

     She wasn’t angry or bitter, or even sad at the prospect.  It was just a simple statement of fact.  Impressive—she wasn’t foolish enough to think he would spare her.  Sex and desire didn’t make her stupidly romantic like most humans.

     “So how would we arrange another meeting, anyway?” she asked, her fingers ghosting along the skin of his torso.

     “I could always just show up.”

     “No, too problematic if you popped in when I wasn’t alone.  Phones would be an issue, too; if my friends suspected anything, finding your number in my phone would be a dead giveaway.”

     A thoughtful silence fell between them.  Her wandering fingers were inspiring his hands to explore as well.

     “I could visit your dreams,” he suggested.  His fingers found her nipples once more, making her arch her back and hiss in pleasure, and he felt his cock start to harden again at her responsiveness to his touch.  “Your friends couldn’t find me there.”

     Her thighs squeezed together at his words.  Oh,  _nice_.  It seemed like the idea of sneaking around was a turn-on for her, too.  “That could work.”

     “Yes, it would.”  He rolled back over, pinning her beneath him, and gave her a seductive smile that she returned.  “But the night isn’t over yet, Kyra.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the night is over, Kyra and Lucifer part ways, but she ends up giving him much more to think about…and being the focus of Lucifer’s thoughts is probably not conducive to her safety.

     In the gray light of predawn, Lucifer and Kyra appeared in the parking lot once more, standing next to her car.  It was the only vehicle left in the parking lot, the bar having closed hours before, but the privacy suited them just fine.

     Leaning against the car, she looked at him and grinned.  “Well Nick, that was,” she chuckled, “a hell of a night.”

     The double meaning in her words made him smirk.  “It certainly was.”

     Her face suddenly turned serious as she looked away from him.  “I have a bad feeling.”

     “What about?”  Surely she wasn’t already regretting their night together, was she?

     She sighed heavily, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.  “What I’m going to do next…I just have this feeling that I’m gonna end up faced with a choice—a cosmic consequences kind of choice—and I don’t think I’m ready for it.”

     Okay, so she was talking about something else entirely.  The spark in her soul was brighter than before, like it was on the verge of bursting into a full flame.  Maybe she had some precognitive abilities she’d neglected to mention; maybe it was simple intuition.  Maybe she was completely wrong.  For some reason, though, he had a feeling she was right, and it all centered around that spark.

     “I can’t help you there,” he said.  He leaned in, pinning her between the car and his body.  “But any time you want another night off, I can help with that.”

     He stole one last kiss before pulling away, allowing her to open the car door.  Her hand caressed his face as she smirked at him.  “And just think.  Next time, you won’t have to keep refilling my drinks.”

     What the…she noticed that?!  A laugh escaped her as she jumped in her car and shut the door.  The engine roared to life, and she rolled the window down.  “See you around, Nick.”

     He watched her leave, thinking to himself.  The entire night, he thought he’d been the one seducing her, manipulating and corrupting a hunter with a good heart.  Now, it seemed like the tables had been turned.  A smile crossed his face at his realization; she had played him, too.  Oh, yes…he was going to keep an eye on Kyra.  It wasn’t every day he found someone that could match him in deception.  If she was friends with the Winchesters, that made it even better.

_***Two days later*** _

     The road to the Apocalypse was back on track as far as Lucifer was concerned.  He was relaxing in his temporary headquarters, a horde of demons keeping the perimeter secure from unwanted guests.  Really, everything had been planned to perfection.  All the pieces were moving exactly how he wanted them to.  It was only a matter of time until everything fell into place.

     Suddenly, a massive surge of celestial energy swept over him, making his head spin violently—if he hadn’t been sitting down already, he would’ve fallen down from the vertigo.  The moment passed just as quickly as it came, but it wasn’t something he was going to forget.  Luckily, none of the demons assigned to his personal detail were in the room with him, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if they felt it too.

     That energy…so raw, so  _powerful_!  He’d never felt anything like it, but at the same time, it felt so familiar, so alluring…his mind went back to his night off, the hunter that had seemed so pure yet managed to manipulate the Devil himself.  The way he’d been drawn to that spark in her soul—the same signature that was in the energy that had knocked the wind out of him, amplified to celestial proportions.

     He smiled to himself as he connected the pieces of the puzzle.  Kyra’s last words to him, aside from her little taunt, had been about being faced with a choice.  A choice with  _cosmic consequences._

     Yes, whatever choice she was faced with had rocked the cosmos with her decision.  If he, the fallen archangel, felt it so strongly, he could only imagine what it felt like to the Host.  A power like that was sure to draw their attention, to seek out the source and eliminate possible threats to their plans.

     “Robert.”  He only had to raise his voice slightly to catch the attention of the demon standing outside, and he came bouncing in when he heard his name.

     “Yes, my liege?”

     “I have an assignment for you.  I want you to gather all the information you can give me on the Winchesters and their associates…especially, a hunter named Kyra.”

     The demon stiffened at the last name in particular.  “Do you mean Kyra Singer, my liege?”

     Lucifer tilted his head slightly.  “Do you know of her?”

     Robert shivered under the archangel’s gaze.  “We crossed paths, twice.  The first time, she fought through an army of demons to save the Winchesters from Lilith, and I was sent back to Hell.  When I saw her a month before you were freed, I watched as she killed one angel to save another—Castiel, I heard her call the one she saved.”

     This tidbit of information intrigued him.  Castiel?  The little guy was all grown up now, making friends with hunters?  And Kyra knew him…a shiver of delight went through his Grace at the possibilities.  Oh, the game was only just beginning…

     “Tell me everything.”

**_The End...for now_ **


End file.
